My friends a doctor
by Xx-CuRsEd-xX
Summary: Rin always wanted to be a doctor when she grows up. Len and Rin have been friends since childhood.In there first year of high school Len meets new friends leaving Rin all alone.When Rin spends her free time hanging around the clinic, she meets a new boy by the name of Oliver . When Rin makes friends with Oliver. Len seems to be upset by it!What will Rin do!
1. Chapter 1

RIN X LEN FAAAANFIC~~ :3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*flashback*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Waaaaaaaah ! Len cried running to a little girl that resembles a bunny. WAAAAAAAH ! I GAT A BOO BOO RIN WAAAAAH! **_

_**From seeing the little boy's injury Rin simply heaved a sigh and grabbed the aid you shouldn't be so clumsy ! don't run around too much ! scolded Rin while tending to Len's wounds wich seems like a scratch from tripping around their playground.**_

_**I'M *sniff* SO..*sniff*WWY**__** RIN*sniff*...*sniff*Len whimpered**_

_**It's okay.. just be more careful next time!**_

_**o..ok*sniff* Rin**_

_**Len! The kinder teacher exclaimed with worry .**_

_**Are you okay?!**_

_**Yeah miss *sniff * I'M F-*sniff* FINE**_

_**You sure?she questioned Yes *sniff *miss i *sniff *am fine because *sniff * rin's*sniff*took ca *sniff *care *sniff * of my boo boo*sniff***_

_**Oooh great job rin you gave Len's wound the right treatment !You should become a docter one day! Said the teacher**_

_**Yeah I wanna become a docter when I grow up Rin exclaimed with excitement.**_

_**Until she heard a call Riin~ it's time to go home dear~**_

_**Okay mom she replied she gave everyone a bye and ran straight to her mothers car. **_

RIN POV

LEEEEEEEEEEEN! HURRY UP YOU LAZY ASS!  
I screamed with impatience.

He always wakes up late ! Wich make us late almost EVERY time for school.

At least his gorgeus neighbor is kind enough to wait for him.

W-WAIT RIN I'M ALMOST DONE he screamed

A minute later I see him with a banana nutella sandwich jammed in his mouth with

A half buttoned shirt and a loose necktie.

Fix yourself Len .I exclaimed. You look like a mess.

Oh , so you were checking out my top half huh. Teased Len

Sorry Len I'm not interested in men who don't have a six pack.

Len pouted in my comeback

I giggled to myself as we headed off to school.

When we arrived ,I noticed on the board that Len and me aren't in the same class this year .

Wich is quite uncommon .We were always classmates, we even went through the trouble of making sure that we were in the same high school .

Aaaah whatever I guess we can still eat together at lunch.

I head off to my classroom seeing the most annoying people who so happen to be in my class.

Neru that gossip girl with Gumi the over-energetic girl , making a fuss she had eye contact with her crush Mikuo in the other class Len was in.

Oh and then theres Gakupo the perv .

Everyone else seemed annoying or threatening .

Well practically I decided since I don't like most of these people,

I guess I'll just sit with the most tolerable or the ones who don't stare at me strangely.

Am I that emo?. . . .

I guess my only joys is having a laugh with Len and enjoying my shift to stay at the clinic, I begged the principal for me to split shifts with the clinic person he said yes when I said I didn't want the salary and I know a lot of treatment to the ailments that happen a lot to our school .

Of course he was known for being a real cheapskate he said yes right after I said I didn't want the salary.

Wich is very typical of the principal.

Where I sat was in the 1st column 4th seat , wich means I'm against the

Window . Infront of me was Piko, some nerdy whatever.

Behind me was Luka a poised girl with long hair who is known to have motherly instincts .

My left side was the window.

At my right side there was this strange boy I never saw in middle school,he was pale and also he had a bandage wrapped around his eye wich means he either has a wound or a eye infection.

When I had enough courage to question him I softly asked uuuum why is your eye like that?

He ignored me.

Well okay , he might be pissed or something so I guess he's not in the mood to talk.

Right when I unpacked all my belongings and placed them in my desk, I noticed a man with blue hair dressed in a lab coat

He must be the teacher I thought to myself.

Hello !I will be your homeroom teacher I am Shion Kaito.

Call me Kaito-Sensei !

Hello Kaito-Sensei! The students greeted .

Okay our lesson will be the periodic table. Can you bring out yo… . .. . . .

I was completely ignoring the babble of our Sensei .

Blankly staring at the cherry blossom tree I was wondering how's Len's class

Maybe he finds it boring and irritating like mine.

As I look at the cherry petals flowing with the wind , I noticed that I'm getting drowsy.

Feeling my eyelids lower, I decide I should take a nap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LEN POV

Well this year Rin and I happen to be separated this year.

It's quite depressing that the only friend I have has been separated into a different class.

Giving a pout while entering my class, a girl bumped into me dropping my bag and falling into the hard concrete floor. Ouch !I said AH MY LEEK the girl shreaked. standing up I gained my senses I looked at the girl.

She had two teal pig tails flowing until her knee.

she had big round teal eyes and she wore teal nail polish and was carrying a leek that

she screamed out loud when she fell.

and my man instincts made me suddenly notice she has quite the curves.

She was a sure looker.

Having a slight blush on my face from what I thought in my head I instantly heard an apology when she stood up.

So-sorry she said with a light voice.

It's my fault too you know I replied with one of my sweet smiles.

She smiled back with a slight blush and introduced herself.

Hello I am Hatsune Miku!

Please call me Miku-chan ! she greeted with a cheery voice.

Ah I'm Kagamine Len .

Please call me Len-kun.

L-len-kun ?She slightly blushed with what she said.

Miku-chan? knowing I said it with a slight blush too

Mikuuuu-chaaaan come over here !

Heading to the direction where the sound was I noticed it was a group of girls trying to catch her attention

Ah I need to go ! Nice to meet you Len-kun !

Seeing her silhouette run of to the hallway

Ahhh what a great day to meet a looker like her I thought to myself.

Entering I saw the choices where I could sit

Seeing the seats I saw only one choice . 3rd column 2nd seat

Wow what badluck. The teacher will be eyeing on me the whole time ,wich means no slacking off for me now.

Giving a sigh I approached my seat while taking notice the people around me.

On my left side was Lily a girl who is known to flirt around the teachers.

On my right side was empty from the looks of it. It was taken because the owner placed his/her belongings on top of the table.

Behind me is Mikuo known to have the looks , the brains and the strength to match.

While unpacking my things I heard a loud slam from the door.

Hello I am Haigo Meiko!

But just call me Meiko-Sensei!

Haaaai Meiko-sensei the crowd of students greeted.

Okay now I am you homeroom and English teacher.

So were will learn context clues. How you find the word is… . . … . . .

I was staring at the clock the whole time counting the seconds till lunch.

I can't wait to talk with Rin about our classmates and all!

I wonder how's her classmate.

LEN DO NOT EVEN THINK YOU WILL JUST SLACK OF IN MY CLASS!

Meiko-Sensei screamed.

Aaaaahhh I guess I really can't slack of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LUNCH BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LEN POV

Running with all my might straight to the cafeteria to buy my banana bread, you see I'm a very impatient.

If I have to wait for 30minutes to buy a loaf of bread, I'd rather not eat at all.

And since Rin is so greedy with her bento boxes and never makes one for me I'm on my own.

11 meters away to the cafeteria door I see my opponents behind me, the track and field club members and they're like 18 members in total.

7 meters away and they're catching up to me.

Curse you Rin ! You must be eating peacefully ontop of the roof .

RIN POV

Slowly taking my time as I head up to the roof top. I'm not that hungry yet so I'll just

observe the view until Len comes.

LEN POV

Just a meter away until I noticed a few of the members start to pass me. DAMMIT

I said.

Anyways it's fine , I'm 4th in line so It's okay….ish.

Before in middles school I was always the first in line.

Maybe it's because I lounged all day during summer.

Anyway I'll be first in line in a few days.

You're pretty good ! A member infront of me panted.

Thank you I replied with a pride.

You should join the club!

I'll think about it . I might ,so that me and Rin can go home together , cause she has after school duties in the clinic.

Getting my bread and heading upstairs I open the door and head in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RIN POV

Hearing the creak of the door .

I turned back to see Len .

Hey Rin ! he greeted with a smile.

Ugh Len you're covered in sweat! It's disgusting! I'm not trying to bully him but he really was dripping in sweat

Sorry Rin While wiping his sweat.

And to think I waited to eat with a sweaty monkey!

HEY SWEATY MO- oh so you waited for me?

Do you love me that much?

Maybe .I teased ,turning to see a cherry red Len from my answer.

Just kidding~ lenny boy~ .

R-RIIIIIN! DON'T JOKE WITH MEEE! Still cherry red as ever but more from anger not embarrassment .

You're the one who asked the question "Do you love me that muuuch~?"

WELL .. W-WEEELLL! LETS START EATING!

He screamed!

Mkay whatever you want boss~I replied

It was silent for 5 whole minutes…

So R-Rin I was thinking. How's you cla-

~DIIING DOOOOONG~

Packing my lunchbox I told Len we should head back to our classrooms.

Ah , okay Len said I don't know why but I think I he was a little disappointed.

Heading back I saw the strange guy again .I found out his name in the final seating plan made by Sensei, looks like he's eating alone.

I wonder if he was feels alone like how I did before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\

LEN POV

When I finally wanted to talk about our classmates and sensei's.

The bell rang. Well am I really that unlucky? Gosh.

Heading back to my classroom . I return to my seat and I notice that the empty seat has been filled.

I notice it's Miku-chan!

Giving a slight wave she noticed and waved back.

I really am not sure if I'm unlucky or lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

RIN POV

I heading back to my classroom and returning to my seat. I notice Oliver not in his place.

Kaito- sensei announced "Does anyone know where Oliver is?"

"... . . . . . . . . . . . .. …. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. ….. . …. . . …. . . … .. . … . . . . ."

The room was completely silent for 5 whole minutes

"Ah, Rin can you look for Oliver for me?" Kaito-Sensei asked

"Sure Sensei!"The only reason I said yes was because I wasn't in the mood to learn.

Well, I went to the place where he ate by himself wich was the schools garden , under the cherry blossom tree.

I went around the trunk.

He wasn't there so I looked around the bushes .

I noticed a tuff of gold hair that was pooping up behind the bush, so I checked it out.

**I saw a Oliver, lying down and cold.**

OH GOSH IS HE DEAD?!

I panicked and looked for people to help me carry him.

I saw a janitor raking the leaves and screamed with the loudest voice

"JANITOR PLEASE HELP ME!"

From what he heard he ran straight to me .

I Pleaded him to help me carry him to the clinic. He just nodded and carried him on his left shoulder like a sack of rice.

Checking for symptoms it must be lack of oxygen to the brain that's why he fainted. Right when we entered the clinic, the clinic ward wasn't even there!

I lied him down on the bed and put the oxygen mask on him. I asked the janitor if he could try to contact the clinic ward and he just grabbed his cellphone and called him.

I didn't really care ,I was just worried about Oliver .

5 minutes later he regained conscienceness . "Ah w-where am I ?"

"You're in the clinic . You just fainted"I said with a worried tone. "Ah-I s-see" he said it very faintly .

Seconds later the clinic ward came in. "IS HE AWAKE"! "Yeah he his." I replied calmly.

He's back and breathing !the janitor said ."Aaahhh great job seems that he's doing fiiiiiine~!" "You gave him the proper treatment so I'll just leave him in your care."

What a clinic ward. He just saw him awake and left. Well whats important is the clients of this clinic are fine.

I should stay here more . If the clinic ward left and if something serious happens and the clinic ward is not there that would be a big problem.

"Oliver I'll stay with you until you feel like you can go back to class."

He ignored me. Again .

Okay I dealt with it the first time but right now I just helped him and he just ignored me.

WHATS HIS PROBLEM!

"FINE I'LL JUST LEAVE!" I shreaked running straight out of the room.

He was watching me with this confused face as I left the room.

WHAT'S WRONG I HELPED AND WHAT I GET ISN'T A THANKS BUT GETTING IGNORED!?

GOSH AND TO THINK I PITIED HIM BECAUSE HE WAS EATING ALONE! HE PROBABLY ATE ALL ALONE BECAUSE OF THAT ATTITUDE!

Stomping all the way to classroom the teacher confronted me.

"Did you find Oliver ,Rin?"

"OH THAT GUY HE'S IN THE CLINIC BECAUSE OF HIS CRAPPY OF AN ATTITUDE!"

The teacher looking confused asked me is he okay?

"WHADDYA THINK?"My temper was really thrown off by Oliver.

"Rin ! This is unacceptable behavior !Get outside if you're still gonna give off that negative attitude and disrupt this class!" oh I think I got him thrown off.

"WELL THE-I'm sorry sensei." I apologized.

"Just go to you're your seat!"

"Yes Sensei I quietly said."

UGH I HATE MY DAY.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LEN POV

I think I'm starting to like my day !

the girl who I started taking interest in is right beside me!

Before Meiko-Sensei started the lesson, she shot a glare at Miku-chan .

"Miku why were you not here during homeroom?! You are a good pupil to this class but skipping lessons is not taken lightly here!"

"Meiko-Sensei I'm sorry but I had a matter with my friends!"

"What is it then? "Meiko-Sensei questioned.

Miku looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Wh-we found a d-dead body b-beh-hind the bus-shes."

She was practically shaking. But ,a dead body! That sure was creepy.

"We ran from this sc-school then we we-went back after. Wich is n-now.. . . .

I'm so sorry Sense! P-please believe me!"

Sensei heaved a sigh of relief.

"It's okay I believe you before I heard a rumor going around with the teachers that someone fainted."

"I just thought you were hanging out with the wrong people"

"It's okay Miku ,I believe you. Don't worry!"

"T-thank- you Sensei!"

She went back to her seat and Meiko-Sensei went on with her lesson.

I'm worried about Miku . "Are you okay?.. . .Miku-chan?"

"y-yeah I'm fine Len-kun… .. . I'm great!" Her cheery mood came back again wich assured me that she's okay.

"Ummmm Len-kun ." she started acting shy all of a sudden

"Yeah Miku-chan? Can you eat with me and my friends . Tomorrow lunch!"

W-what eating with Miku-chan what a great chance to get closer !buuuut . "I don't' mean this this in a mean way but why?"

I never saw anyone talk to you so far besides Meiko-Sensei and me!

It also seems like you'll get along with my friends! I think they'll like you very much!

She said in excitement.

"Ah , Sure !" I'm quite happy ! I might make new friends ! all my life my only friend was Rin and what a friend she is , she's always you look messy naggety nag nag your hair is weird nag naggy nag nag!

Although, sometimes she's very nice to you for no particular reason.

I can't wait for tomorrow!

KAGAMINE LEN! FIRST WARNING!

RIN POV

DING DOOOOOOOOOONG~

Alright class dismissed !

I packed my belongings and went straight to the clinic. Todays the shift I have to do after school .

Placing my bag down on a table.

To my trouble I notice that Oliver is here, reading a book laying on one of the clinic beds. UGH! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?

"No Loitering in the clinic!" I scolded

When he saw me he got surprised and explained why he was here.

"Uuum the clinic ward told me that my parents will pick me up here, so I have to stay here and wait for them."

Ah, I see. I have mistaken him for some badspoiled boy but he's just a spoiled boy, so spoiled he'd ignore me !

I heard him start coughing. I got water from the dispenser "Do you want water?"

He ignored me .AGAIN!

I completely lost my patience. "WAAANTS SOME WAAATERRRR!?"

Ah yeah I would love some! I'm sorry My R-right ear is quite deaf so I can't hear that well.

Oh so that's how it is, aaahh I thought he was some obnoxious spoiled kid who thought I can't even talk to him.

I guess I was wrong. Wow that quite embarrassing .

"AH I'm sooo sorry Oliver!" With some blush on my face. "I thought that you ignored me because you disliked me ! or…. . . something like that."

"Oh it's okay. There is nothing wrong in a little misunderstanding!" Wow, I thought he was mean and rude but I was mistaken! He's nice and polite! Maybe Lenny boy should learn a thing or two from a guy like him.

"Hey what book are you reading? "I asked. "It's just a normal text book." That was surprising to me, studying is horrible. Although If I wanna be a doctor one day, I have to study so that I can go to a medical college.

"Uuuum why are you reading a text book?" "Oh, I need to make up for the classes I missed .

My parents work hard for my education so I should at least study my best!"

Now that's what you call a real gentleman.

"Oh I also forgot to introduce myself. My name is Shimeji Oliver.

But call me Oliver!"

"My name is Rin !

My last names Kagamine!

Call me any way you wanna!"

"Oh, I'll call you Rin then!"

We were having talking about the things we have in common like, we both love oranges! But Len said it's more of an obsession . Well I didn't deny it! So all in all I love oranges!

All of a sudden we heard the footsteps heading to the clinic

Oh It must be the clinic ward… . .

We heard the slam from the door.

"OLIVER DEAR! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!WE HEARD YOU FAINTED!"

"Oh hi mom ! Yeah I'm fine! "

"OH MY PRECIOUS LITTLE BOY! BE MORE CAREFUL!" "Yeah I will mom!" he replied , trying his best to avoid his mom causing a ruckus.

His mom sure is loud.

Then Oliver introduced me ."Ah! Mom ! this is my new friend Rin!"

"Hello Mrs. Shimeji!" trying to give a smile hoping that her mom will not dislike me.

Right when she caught a glimpse of me her eyes went all sparkly and ran right up to me to grab my hands.

"AWWW WHAT A BEAUTIFUL YOUNG LADY. WHY DON'T YOU BE MY DEAR BOY'S GIRLFRIEND~3"

"M-MOM?!" He's blushing into the shade of cherry. "Haha I'll think about it "

"N-NO RIN YOU DON'T HAVE TO !U-UNLESS YOU REALLY WANT THEN I DON'T REALLY MI- AH!" "Mooooom" He groaned. "Please don't embarrass me infront of my frieeeend!"

"OHOHOHO~ NOW ENOUGH OF THIS ! WE SHOULD GO HOME KNOW DEAAR~3"

"Ah yes mom!" He went straight out of his bed and went with his mother.

Oh I should say goodbye to him.

G"ood bye Oliver!" "Bye Rin "he replied with a big smile!

Well having a new friend is a great way to end the day!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**HAHA I was too lazy to include Len's POV for the ending ( T 3 T)**_

_**ANYWAY GUYS, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEEEEEEEEEEW~**_

_**~ ( 3 O 3)~ ~(0 ^0)~ ~( - )~ ~(OWO)~ ~(= _ =)~ ~(* U *)~**_


End file.
